Bree: How it came to be
by Twilights-broken-sun
Summary: do you remember Bree from the the third book Eclipse? what would have happened if the Volturi had not killed her? find out......
1. Chapter 1

Remember Bree? from the third book Eclipse. well what would have happened if the Volturi had not killed her?

Now that I look back on my "life" – if you please- I realize how many things went right, apposed to wrong. That first bite was the best thing that ever happened to me. That first war changed my life. But then again, there were some wrong turns I took. All in all though, my life was fairly pleasant. Sometimes.

It all started late in the summer. I was a model, filled with potential. Some unheard of magazine called me to Seattle for a photo shoot that I fail to remember the name of.

I got settled into the Inn that the company was paying for. It was a scummy place, filled with rats no doubt, but I was glad I was only going to be there for three days. The Manager set my bags down by the bed and stood there nervously. Did he want a tip? I thought to myself.

"Oh jee, its so exciten' to have a real model from California here, in our little town!" I smiled at her half-heartedly then walked to the bathroom. I was never very good with small talk. When I heard the door close, I walked from the bathroom with the Ice bucket.

I strode down the hall, in search of the ice machine. It smelled like dusty air vents and it was oddly humid. I came to the small counter and asked where the ice machine was. Every one stared as if I had a third leg. The man at the counter told me it was through the hallway on the first left. I fallowed his instructions. It led to a small room with an ice machine and a table with newspapers on it. I set the card-bored bucket under the ice dispenser; it slowly filled the bucket three cubes a minute. I figured I had some time so I sat on the small yellow chair next to the table and began to read one of the papers. The headline read **SEATTLE TERRORIZED BY SLAYINGS. **As I read I became more and more worried about my stay here. Thirty-nine linked homicides had happened in the last three months alone! My heart stuttered, I was glad I was sitting, my head started to spin. Murders were happening all around this town and I had to stay three days here! The possibility that this could happen to me was low but just being in the percentage scared me. I sat uneasily in the chair. Things like this, murders, never bothered me before. I would always feel sorry for the people that it happened to and scared for the people it might happen to. I tried to push the thoughts away. A clattering noise echoed in the small room. I ripped my eyes from the paper to see the bucket over flowing with Ice. I jumped up putting the paper back on the stand.

"Dang it!" I muttered while picking up the melting ice. As I got up I took one last look at the headline of the newspaper before stepping out of the small room. a spine grinding shudder moved down each vertebrae, slow and agonizing. I shrugged my shoulder, wiping it away.

"Thank you." I said to the boy behind the counter. He nodded in my direction and smiled. The door clicked behind me as I made way to my room. I took in a deep breath before setting the tray down. Suddenly anxiety was swelling inside of me.

"There's nothing to worry about…" I said while scooping some ice in a glass. "Except for the fact that I'm talking to my self." I grabbed the bottle of gin and pored more than necessary into a small glass cup. With one hand on the counter, I took a large swig of it. The cool beverage slithered down my throat and its seductive poison intoxicated me, after a couple of anxious minutes, I would be relaxed. I sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling, tracing patterns with my eyes. This room was depressing. I was home sick, as I always was when away from my cozy apartment, in California. Why was I freaking out like this? Never, not in my eighteen years of living, have I gotten worked up about some crazy serial killer on the loose. Though that sentence made it seem much harsher than it really was. Never have I been this worked up about a killer that has least chance of choosing me to hunt. Killers had to have a reason right? I drank the thoughts away till I was completely relaxed. And soon my relaxation turned into sleep.

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door. I moaned as I turned over in the sheets to get up.

"Ms. Taylor?" said a woman's voice outside the door. I grumbled on my way to the door.

"Yes?" I said when I got the door open.

"Room service!" the woman at the door was short and blonde and was grinning like she was giving my a million dollar prize.

"Um…yeah in about fifteen minutes…"

"Alrighty then I'll be back in fifteen minutes!" she smiled again. What was with that lady? I thought after closing the door.

The big wooden clock above my bed read seven thirty. I had my photo shoot at eight thirty, so I decided I should get dressed. As I passed the mirror in the small hallway I stopped to look at myself. I still had the clothes on from yesterday and I had a gin stain on my lavender shirt.

"Don't I look dazzling?" I said to myself while placing a lock of hair behind my ear. "Jeeze…" I left the mirror; it was depressing me more than I already was. I walked to my bag and got out a white cotton dress, it was a strap less and was pleaded at the front. It was cut in the middle of my thigh; I loved this dress. I stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on. It soaked my skin and washed away the stress from yesterday; that I still wasn't very sure about. When I was done with my shower I combed out my hair and put mousse in it. It made my brunette hair shine just the way I liked and it kept my curls bouncing. I slipped my white dress on then grabbed my purse; I was ready to go.

"Bree my sweet darling!" yelled Camiel, the magazine editor.

"Hello Camiel." I said while hugging her.

"You look ab fab sweety darling!"

"Thanks, you look great to." I said smiling. She placed her hand on the small of my back and led me to hair and makeup.

"Now I'm going to leave you here, and when I get back we will get some good shots in alright?" her Russian accent was intimidating; as if she would kill if they weren't good.

"Sounds great." I smiled then walked to the satin chair in the corner where it faced a tall mirror that stretched around the room.

"Hello." Said a woman behind me, coming in from the back door. She must be the makeup artist. The day dragged on and my hair and makeup lasted for two hours so when my photo shoot came it was ten thirty. Then, because the day wasn't lasting long enough already, the camera had some malfunction and that took about three hours to fix so by the time I was done with the shoot it was one thirty.

"ok darling, here is Daniel Archen, he will be the your Photographer fro the day." She smiled at me while waving a hand at Daniel.

"Hello, I'm Bree. Nice to meet you." My Australian accent slithered off my tongue and made Daniel swoon. He blinked twice then reached out to shake my hand. Men never noticed me; that was until they heard me talk. My voice had something inside of it that was very attracting to them. My looks were normal. I was about 6 feet tall and my hair was cherry brown. It waved down to past my shoulders. My figure was what a model would want, but I still had some meat to my bones, I wasn't crazy skinny. My skin was California tan; the sun did it not a sun tanning bed.

"Yes well, lets get started." Camiel patted Daniel on the shoulder then walked to a lather chair in the corner of the room, ready to watch.

"Ok Bree, go ahead and take your robe off."

By the time it was all over it was dark outside. Daniel said I did well, but I didn't really care, my head was burning from a hang over. When I got back to the Inn, every stared like they did the day before. I clicked the door shut behind me and sank into he door. Did I even bring aspirin on this trip? I sighed heavily then dropped my bag on the floor. As I passed the mirror in the hallway I stopped to stair at my poor soul again.

"Well I certainly look as bad as I feel…" I brushed my fingers through my hair and pulled it to the side.

Turns out I did bring some aspirin but it was out of date and didn't ease my headache. Sleep came easily and in the morning I repeated the same agenda, but the camera didn't break.

"Thanks Cam! Thanks Daniel. I'll see you tomorrow for the last shoot." I smiled and gave Daniel a hug.

"Be careful out there, Bree. You've seen the headlines." Oh, great. I was just forgetting about those stories! I thought as I walked out the back door to the back alley. I figured this would be part of the movie where every one would be yelling "DON'T GO IN TO THE DARK!!" but this wasn't a movie so I kept walking. There were no people out here anyway. And that's exactly right, there were no _people_.


	2. Ever sat on a stove? While its on!

It was Fast; but also oh so slow. One moment I was concentrating on the clicking of my white heels against the asphalt. The next a tall pale figure was right in front of me, Eyes like ruby's burning on my face. Not with fury but with thirst.

"Hello." Her cool smooth voice slithered off her tongue and the cool air washed over my face. I thought I would be scared, when death was so near, but I just stood there cold and numb. I thought I would sweat, but my skin was dry and the hairs stood on end. The woman smiled then wiped her teeth with her tongue. Her hand pulled back her golden red hair. She laughed quietly when I didn't reply then began circling me like a vulture, her cool finger un-wrapping my arms from around my chest. Weren't killers supposed to take there time with the killing process? Threaten me, toy with there prey, you no the usual stuff. This woman seemed to be in a hurry, like it hurt to have me alive.

"This will hurt." She said in my ear, her breath washing down my collarbone.

Before I felt her teeth slice oh to easily through my neck, I felt the fear finally wash through me. I thought I should scream but the only thing that came out was croak that faded into gurgling. It was a clean bite. No blood dribbled to my white dress. She started shaking, while moaning in pleasure. Her hands clinched tight around my waist. I should have fought, but something inside me _wanted _this. The shaking got more violent but when her teeth unclasped from my neck she giggled slowly before taking me up in her arms and running. I couldn't pay attention to my surroundings; I was to caught up in the burning. The burning was growing, growing rapidly. It started at my neck then leaked painfully to my collarbone and continued down. Finally, my voice came back to me and a spine gouging scream echoed form my lungs. It could have peeled paint. It was full of pain and agony.

My hands searched for something to grasp, I found her wrist and squeezed. Her skin was like marble, cold, white and hard. My nails dug into her skin but did not even dint the skin. Another scream escaped me. The burning was increasing it felt like a thousand pounds of burning metal was being stuffed inside of me. How much more of this could I take? It wasn't like a sickness, where I could fall asleep and forget it. It was like something was changing my bone structure and body makeup without a sedative. In fact, that's exactly what it felt like.

My blood was getting thicker. I could feel my heart pumping loudly to get the clumpy hot goo out from the valves. But it did no good, the blood got thicker and thicker, hotter and hotter. How many more degrees were there left? How much more could my heart take before it gave out? Oh how good that sounded now, for my heart to stop, for my pain to subdue, for my life to end. I'd take that; I'd take it with a thank you. But I couldn't do anything; I could only lay in this bath of pain, Pain that reached a thousand degrees. My heart was slowing now. The _guh-lump, guh-lump _slowed. It got heavier and my heart was loosing feeling. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't even feel my limbs, my torso. Every thing was black, but swirling with color. How long had it been since the attack? I was no longer in the woman's arms but I was on something cold. Concrete? I tried to take in a deep breath, hoping the air would sweep the fire out. But even the small breaths that I was gasping for now, burned like a million stab wounds. But I tried and soon regretted it. The gust of air brought in smells that burned me even more.

I could suddenly feel my hands; they were the only things cool. The fire had subsided from them, but the rest of me ached. I couldn't think of anything else but the fire. It consumed my mind and made me ravage. Ravage for what I wasn't sure. The cool glided slowly up my limbs; extinguishing the fire slowly. Time passed on but the only way to tell seconds had gone was the pulsing of the flames that I tried hard not to think about. My voice was gone again but feeling was coming again. I had been in this pain for hours; at least it felt like. I could tell that the sun had risen because the concrete had heated the slightest bit. Funny how I could tell. Now that I thought about it I could also smell the sun. Its crisp burn radiated on my already hot skin. A better burn than what I was suffering. I counted the heat waves that flooded down until they were very faint. The sun must have set again. What could I concentrate on now? Not the burning that was still deep in me.

I listened carefully; struggled gasps were all around me. Moans of pain were as well. I couldn't listen to that.

I cased my hearing out further. The sound of wind in trees, it's the leaves clattering together. Someone was yelling, and someone laughing. And even someone was kissing. But a sound was missing…my breath? No I could still hear that. My heart! There was no liquid lullaby, the on I had grown so accustomed to. What had happened? Was I dead? No, death shouldn't be this painful.  
How could I hear this well? Where was I? And what was happening? My brain wasn't burning any more so thoughts could come and go. It seemed like there was a lot more space…like I got rid of lots furniture so more could come in. then, when I thought things were finally getting better, I felt the burn send one of its hardest waves of misery yet.

The flames had turned to burning liquid now, probably my blood. It was slowly draining to the core of my body down a drain.

The remaining drops of agony where going down to the core of my body. But I still burned, only in the center where the drops lay. Finally, the last drop slithered down the drain and a shock of agony swam through my hallow veins and hit my empty heart. When it hit I sat up in pain. But then it was gone. And a sudden bliss echoed through me. It was over! I couldn't even remember what exactly it felt like. My eyes opened with shock then I immediately closed them. I did not want to see around me. There were bodies everywhere. And this new vision I had was too much to bear. Not only could I see the others going through what I had gone through but also I could _smell_ their blood curdling.

A gasp blew through my lungs but it felt wrong. There was no contraction of my lungs. No, my lungs stood still. Like they were sprayed down with polyurethane, so stiff they couldn't move. Air tumbled through them like towels in a dryer. It felt so unnecessary; it also felt so good. I took another deep breath in just for fun but like before, I regretted it. I could taste the humans around me. And a swelling thirst boiled in my throat. My hands clasped on my neck. My touch sent a shock through my hallow veins. I was so hard! But yet so smooth. I felt as if I was feeling myself for the first time ever! I dared my self to open my eyes, to see more of the glamorous body I possessed now. First the left peeled open. I stared down at my legs that were lying on the dirty concrete. They were pale and gorgeous! My hands reached out touch them. I hesitated as if they weren't my own legs. My hands as well were pale as marble but just as magnificent. After a couple of minutes of marveling over my self a boy came and stood by me.

"Yes, yes, your pretty lets go new leech!" he shouted while poking me with his leg. Rage filled me so fast it took me a minute to identify what it was! But with my new thought process, I figured it out in less than forty-eighth of a half second. The boy smiled at me when I didn't get up.

"You know what you are stupid?" he asked leaning closer to my face. The rage boiled on inside of me. I no longer cared what I was; I wanted to take his face off, clean as what the woman had done to me. A growl echoed from my hallow chest.

"Guess!" he challenged, leaning even closer. That was to far! I got up so fast he fell back on his back, gasping to get away. I landed on my knee's one leg on each side of his chest. My faces got close enough our noses were about to touch. A growl echoed from my chest again and my hand grasped his neck, building hot kinetic energy to crush his wind pipes.

"_Vampire._" I growled.


	3. Someone who cares

The word came out before I could recognize the meaning. Vampire…my brain tried to wrap around it. no, it couldn't be. Me, A beautiful wonderful model? I was so beautiful. But now, now I'm a monster! My thoughts vanished once I took in a deep breath to relax my self. (I beginning to think breathing was just bad for me!) A fierce burn cracked down my throat. I gasped, only to send more delicious air gusting through my hallow lungs. I new this smell as soon as it hit my nose; It was what my body was ravage for. It was what the burning in my throat was burning for. It was all I could think about_. Human_.  
I looked at the man under my palms. He was turning white. Blood was draining oh so delicately from his veins. I could think of a better way for it to drain. But did I want to do that to him? No. This was a human, with a family and friends. No…the battle in my mind went on for a couple of seconds before I realized I would kill the man ether way in a few minutes. I unclasped my hand from his white neck. I stood up; the movement was so fluid that I thought there was no gravity. As soon as I was on my feet I bolted. To where? I don't know. Running felt oddly pleasing, it took my mind of the burning for one quick moment. But before I could jump the fence that lay in front of me, a hand wrapped around my waist. It pulled back with such force; it knocked air out of my unnecessary lungs.

"Where are you going?" a rough smooth voice whispered in my ear when its arms where around me.

"GET OFF ME!" I screeched. My voice sounded icy smooth. Like the sound of a drop of water falling into a clear pond, clean and delicate.

"Where ya going?" it asked again. I turned my head to look into the eyes of beautiful young boy.

"I-I…. don't know." I whispered truthfully. His beauty covered the burn of my throat, but only as long as the joy of running.

"I mean, I can let you go. But um, Victoria wouldn't like that. No, no…" he looked down at the ground. His hands were still around me, pulling me close to his warm body. He stared at me, his ruby red eyes brought back terrible memories.

"Victoria?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, shes the leader of this shindig."

"Oh…" I looked deeper into his eyes searching for something I wasn't sure of.

"And what is this 'shindig'" I quoted him.

"You have no clue why you're here do you?" he asked. His hand slid down my back before he released me. A shiver of distaste ran through me. Don't stop holding me! I wanted to yell. But of course, I stared blankly into his eyes. He chuckled.

"Come here." He pointed to a rusty door in the back of the room. I realized I hadn't even really taken a look around the room since I had woken. It was simple. It was completely concrete with chipping paint. It was like the Inn I was staying at; dark gloomy and filled with rats.

The door squeaked loudly as he opened it for me.

"Thanks…"I was surprised the burning in my throat didn't smolder the words as they came up. "So this Victoria woman." I asked hesitantly. "She is the leader of this place."

"Yes." He sighed, was he sad?

"Well, what is this place?" I coughed at the end of my sentence, hoping to extinguish the fire that burned on in my throat.

"No one really knows. Riley, I guess second in command, tells us that we are going to attack some other vampires down south. But I don't know what to believe here."

"Attack?" I asked. The fire roared on in my throat, I tried so hard to ignore it.

"You'll see tonight." He said while sitting on a stained couch. It sat in the middle of another concrete room. I sat down next to him. I felt my mood shifting. It was morphing into to something filled with sadness. It climbed up my spine and leaked its way out, a sudden depression washing through me. A dry sob cracked through my lungs. I bent over putting my head in between my legs. Was I crying? Another sob leaked out through my teeth and I leaned over to lay my small body on his shoulder. My hands clutched his blue tight fitting shirt. It clung to his muscles.

"Ummm" he hesitated. I looked up at him. His eyes were wide with worry. He must have never seen vampire try to cry.

I was felt so dry. That was it; I was dried out. No emotion was left but sadness. I'd suffered pain, anger, happiness and now sadness. That was to many emotions for one day. I felt so empty and heart less, bloodless. I felt him try to comfort me by wrapping his arm around my back. He wasn't very good at it.

I laughed.

"I'm sorry." I said while fighting back a laugh/cry.

" No its fine…" his eyes went soft, realizing my discomfort.

"I'm just not sure how to deal with this. I don't know what I am. I don't understand why I can't cry. I don't understand why you're talking to me. I don't understand why I'm even here!" I broke into another crying fit. I had never cried without tears before. It was much less messy.

"I'll in time. Just try and relax." He said. His hand shifted down my back and back up. It sent a shock of pleasure through me.

" How can I relax when there are people out there burning!? I can smell them. I can smell everything. Even their fear! It smells so awful, it's giving me a headache!" I yelled. When I looked at him he was fighting back a smile.

"A headache?!" he said bursting into laughter. " Vampires can't get those!" I tried to laugh with him but it was wrong, it was dry. Just like the rest of me. A moment of silence fell between us as I tried to collect my emotions.

"What's your name?" he asked, breaking the silence. "Your crying in my lap and I don't even know your name." I realized he was right. He smiled a breath-taking smile. This time I really did laugh.

"Bree Taylor. I'm eighteen and I'm from California." I said proudly.

"What a beautiful name." He said. He looked dazzled by my presents. By me?

"And you are?" I asked reaching for his hand.

"Briden Uler. I'm nineteen and I'm from Boston." Oh how more prefect could he get? So that's where his accent came from. He had brown hair that was dark enough to pass off as black, His eyes had that awful crimson color to them; he made them much softer though.

"Sorry I was so forward." I said while getting off of his lap. His hands stopped me.

"Don't be sorry." His eyes were remorseful. His hands laced around the back of my waist. This relationship was going all back words. Its boy meets girl, girl meets boy. They date then they lace there hands around the others waist. Right? He was way to handsome to care.

"I wont then." I said as I sat back down. His beauty could only subdue the fire for a couple of divine moments; the fire roared up another fight for me to feed. I placed my hand on my throat to sooth the pain.

" Oh Bree." My stomach fluttered when his precious lips spoke my name. "You must be in a lot of pain!" he started to pick me up.

" No, no." I said retracting my hand from my throat. "I'm fine. Just feeling my skin. Not used to it yet." I lied. He sat back down.

"Oh." He looked at my hand that now lay on my leg.

"Well when you get thirsty let me no."

"Thirsty?" I asked. My hand trembled on my thigh.

While I searched his face for that missing purpose I felt his hand lace around mine. How was this even happening?! I screamed in my head. Though my mind protested I twined my fingers with his anyway.


	4. Red blouse

"Well you are a vampire now." He said squeezing my hand.

"It's just hard to hear it…out loud." I unlaced my fingers from his and stood up. This time he didn't protest.

"Every things going so fast. I-I can't…even begin to understand. I don't even know why _Victoria_-" I spoke her name tentatively, afraid she might appear if she heard me speak her name. "Made me. I don't know why I'm stuck in this prison. It sucks!" I turned to him.

I summed up my problems to one lousy sentence; unable to think of words to describe the agony I was in.

His arms were around me way to fast. I stepped to the side in shock.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, one hand cautiously held in front of him. Every thing was to fast for me to comprehend.

"This is all to knew to me, I just need things to go slow." I said while staring at his hand.

"I understand. It can be very over whelming." He took a cautious step towards me. I watched ever fragment around him move to make space. Every dust cloud, every floating piece of dirt was so clear I could name each one and remember their differences.

"How did it happen…to you." I asked suddenly. The burning flared up once again. Threatening to go hotter. If that was even possible.

He floated back to the couch and lay down.

" A couple of months ago."

"Did vic-" he cute me off.

"Yes." He put his hand behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Can you explain…what we are?" I asked walking slowly towards him.

"We are the worlds most dangerous predator." He got up from his laying possession so I could sit. "We are beautiful, we are smart, we are oh so dangerous. We can change moods fast. And we are amazingly strong. You are stronger than me right now." He said tracing his fingers down my arm. I flinched away. "I'm sorry." He said retrieving his hand. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I can't control myself."

"I', stronger than you?" I asked.

"Yes you are a new born."

"Oh…" I looked down at my tattered dress that was torn and mangled. " What do we eat?" I asked. The fire burned.

"Humans." He looked up and stared into my eyes. I nodded slowly.

"I wont be able to do that."

"just wait for a human to be near." He said laying back down.

"I was near a human. And I couldn't. I burned like crazy but I just couldn't."

"That's odd."

"What was a human doing out there anyway? Isn't that a little dangerous?" I looked at him. I was so confused.

"He was a feeder. Ether that or Victoria just hadn't changed him yet."

"Oh…" I looked out side and saw that the sun was setting again and it was twilight. "Do we sleep?" I asked. I didn't feel tired at all and it surprised me.

"No we don't. Ever." I nodded again, staring at the filthy floor that my (once white) heels stood on.

"Some ones coming." He said looking at the door. I listened. Yes, someone was. The rusty door whined as tall man opened it.

"Alright, Briden, who ever you are, lets go; Riley's here." Briden shot up and briskly walked to the door.

"Briden?" I called. He turned back.

"I told you that you would see tonight. Well its tonight, lets go."

"Oh…ok." before I could do anymore, Briden was pulling me to go.

Briden held my wrist, pulling me out of the depressing room, leading me to a even more scummy old building. It was taller than all the others and was covered in gunk that was past identification.

"What's happening?" I asked while we walked through the door. The room was just like the outside. Only this room had a stage like platform made out of card bored and random wooden boxes. There were people sitting on the floor, some were standing.

"Riley's back from his trip down south."

"What was he doing down there?" I asked, searching his eyes for answers.

" we'll see wont we?" his face was blank. He obviously didn't like being here, like me. I sat down next to Briden. I turned to him and half smiled.

"You ok?" he asked. WAS I OK?! NO! I laughed humorlessly.

"No. I feel sick." It was true; my body was pulsing with unease and anxiety.

I looked at the stage right when a boy walked on it, probably Riley. The fire burned in harmony with my anxiety. I took in a deep breath and reached for Briden's hand. He squeezed it once, comforting me.

"I've returned." Said the boy on the stage. His eyes were even brighter than Briden's. They looked as if they were bleeding. " as you all know we are attacking in 4 days. So my darling, asked that I get clothes from the prey, so we can smell them. To track _her_." He said 'her' like he was talking about food. And he was.

"Who's 'my darling'?" I asked Briden, so quiet only he could hear it. it amazed me that I could go that soft.

"Victoria. He is her lover." He said without turning his head. Were we not supposed to be talking?

"So I bring you clothes." He threw a shimmering piece of red cloth. It flew up and sparkled in the dim light. It landed right in front of me.

"Ohhh…" I said in pleasure. I could smell the girls scent radiating off of it. it twirled down my nose creating delicious daydream in my mind. I lunged forward, grabbing the shirt. I pressed it to my face. The scent washed over me and I shivered with thirst. Briden stared at me, shocked.

And, for the first time, I thought I could kill someone.


End file.
